


If You Can't Stand the Heat, Get Out of the Kitchen

by ScrollingKingfisher



Series: Scents and Sensibility [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Flock, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/pseuds/ScrollingKingfisher
Summary: Heat is a trying time for everyone involved. Particularly for Archangels who have only recently come to terms with the fact that it's safe enough to form a flock again.





	If You Can't Stand the Heat, Get Out of the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, Sabriel Week day 2, Electric Boogaloo! A/B/O dynamics today, and for one time and one time only, smut hath been written without unnecessary amounts of angsting over it! Yay!
> 
> Big thanks to humancorn for the last minute beta!

“Hey, Sam, you got a mome-”

  
  
Gabriel stops short in Sam’s doorway as a ferocious, ear-ripping snarl hits him directly in the face. It’s the sort of bellowing, feral sound that Gabriel would normally expect to come from a bear woken from hibernation, or maybe a particularly feral werewolf being pricked by a silver needle. 

But it certainly wasn’t something he had ever expected to hear from one of his human packmates.

“I’ll… I’ll come back later.”

Gabriel quickly pulled the door to again. He blinked at the wood for a second, still trying to process his disbelief. What even...

Among with the disbelief, there was a stab of familiar hurt that he couldn't quite repress. He'd been rejected by his own flock. Again.

Finally, he gave up. He headed towards the kitchen. Cas was in there already, prodding suspiciously with a spatula at something blackened that might have once been eggs.

“Sam _growled_ at me this morning,” Gabriel said morosely, dropping himself into a chair. “I was only trying to find that lore book on minotaurs and I got an earful.”

Cas just hummed distractedly, flipping the eggs onto their slightly less burnt side. 

“No, he really _growled_ at me,” Gabriel emphasised, sensing that Cas wasn’t taking him seriously. “Like he was a badly behaved chihuahua and I was the postman!”

Dean came into the room behind him with the slap of slippered feet, a flap of bath robe, and a wave of leathey, gunpowder-y alpha smell. He yawned obscenely, stretching before walking over stepping over to nuzzle against Cas’ neck. “Mornin’ babe. Heard from Mom by the way, apparently Jack’s taking to ghost hunting like a duck to water, they’re on their way to a second case now. What’s Gabe on about?”

“Good morning, Dean. He’s been annoying Sam again.”

“I wasn’t annoying him! I wasn’t even in the room! He roared at me!” Gabriel growled petulantly, getting impatient. He knew they could smell the emotional distress on him, but seriously? Were they hearing what he just said? Was everyone just gonna ignore this?

Dean turned to give him a look as though he was missing something glaringly obvious. “Dude. Are you telling me you haven’t been able to smell him for the last week?” 

Gabriel drew back, affronted. “Of course I have!” Of course he’d smelt Sam! Their relationship might still have been in its early stages, but they’d been making out and scenting each other regularly. In fact, the more he thought about it, Sam’s scent had seemed stronger recently. More earthy, pungent...

Dean snorted, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve been on Earth for how long, slept with how many people, and you’ve never been around an omega in pre-heat before?”

The revelation hit Gabriel like a ton of bricks.

Pre-heat. Of _course_. Why hadn’t he put it together? The scent, the irritability. The shutting himself away in his room and roaring at people who barged in.

Of course there had been a reason. Sam hadn't been rejecting him from the flock, he'd been protecting his heat den.

Gabriel tried to pretend he wasn't radiating relief and shrugged, throwing his hands up. “You know me, Deano, I prefer to take the easy route out! Yeah, I’ve had some fun, but when people start getting hormonal and angry I’m usually outta there like I’ve been fired from cupid’s arrow.” Not to mention, he hadn’t wanted to be around omegas in heat. He didn’t usually stick around long enough with his previous partners to know for certain whether they truly wanted him during heat, or they were just desperate for the closest available knot. The whole situation had made him uncomfortable when his old man had designed it, and that hadn’t changed. He preferred his partners fully consenting, thank you very much.

Dean took a slurp of coffee. “You say you haven’t been around omegas, I thought you had a thing going with Kali?”

Gabriel scoffed. “Are you noseblind, Deano? That lady was all alpha.”

  
  
“Alpha on alpha? Kinky.”

Cas turned to point the spatula at him, a sad strand of cremated egg dangling from the end. “Alpha/alpha relationships are perfectly acceptable, Dean, and you know it. Now stop trying to wind my brother up and set the table.”

“Okay, okay. Grub coming up.”

Gabriel watched as Dean bustled around him, setting out the plates and cutlery while Cas dished out the eggs and produced the beans from the microwave. It felt wrong to eat a meal without Sam- like there was a gap in his flock, and Gabriel batted down the instinct to go and round him up. “What should I do? About Sam.” 

Dean shrugged, pulling his chair in and tucking into his eggs. “At the moment? Leave him alone. He’ll only rip your head off then hate himself for it later. He knows that, that’s why he’s in his room. Sam’s always a bitch the day before, but he should have calmed down by tonight, maybe.”

  
  
Gabriel turned down his own portion of massacred eggs, but accepted a piece of toast, looking down at it forlornly without any real appetite. “He didn’t tell me his heat was coming.” He wasn’t gonna lie, he felt kinda hurt- surely you were meant to tell your partner this sort of thing?  
  
Dean glanced up, then away awkwardly. “He probably didn’t know. Sam’s biology’s never been exactly regular. Always seemed to start right in the middle of fuckin’ hunt. I wouldn’t bring that up though, ‘s a bit of a sore subject. Took him years to have one again after the Cage.” 

Gabriel winced and filed that one under ‘not joke material’. He stared down at his breakfast, but his mind was miles away, thinking.

Heat. 

What would Sam expect from him? For all his millennia of experience, he really hadn’t been around omegas much at all. Sam was the first time he’d found enough family, pack, _flock_ again to relax enough that he was letting his biology influence him. He’d never even had a rut- he’d always told himself that it was because, as a celestial being, he was above all that squishy biological urges business, but deep down he knew the truth was that he needed to feel in control of himself. Every rumour of alphas going feral around omegas in heat floated behind his eyes. Father, he’d never forgive himself. Not that he ever would, that was an excuse used by abusive alphas more than reality, but still… the anxiety was there.

And Sam… what if Sam wanted something Gabriel couldn’t give him yet? As much progress as they’d made, and as willing as his consciousness might be, Gabriel’s biology was still wary after what Asmodeus had done to him. Anything more than heavy petting sent him spinning towards a panic attack. And though he was slowly improving, Gabriel didn’t think he was up to marathon heat sex yet.

Dean snapped him out of it. “Dude, I can smell you stressing from here. It’ll be fine, it’s Sammy. Relax.”

That was easier said than done, but Gabriel tried to put it out of his head.

...

Dean had been right. How had he ever missed the scent?

  
  
By lunchtime, it was unavoidable. Sam’s smell permeated every corner of the bunker, drawing him in enticingly. He had more empathy for what Dean had gone through when he first presented, now- he couldn’t seem to stop himself scenting the place, marking his territory. Only Cas’ thunderous scowl prevented him from marking his pack members as well. By the evening, he couldn’t hold himself back, despite his misgivings.

He hesitated, staring at the outside of Sam’s door once more. Should he wait a few more hours? He didn’t really want to be roared at again, but there was no way he was going to sleep tonight in a cold bed with this scent in the air. 

He pushed the door open.

The first thing that hit him was the scent. It was more intense than it had been in the corridor, almost eye-wateringly strong- the bitter earthy smell of coffee, laced with an edge of honeysuckle, drowned out everything else. He instantly wanted to roll in it, rub his face and neck and wrists against it until both of their scents filled the room... 

He closed his eyes and held his breath. Get a hold of yourself, Gabriel.

“Gabe?”

His eyes snapped open again. From under the huge number of blankets piled on the bed, a pair of green-blue eyes peeked out at him.

“Sam…” 

He dithered, wondering if he was about to be ejected from the room, but an arm reached out in invitation. With a smile, Gabriel slipped off his shoes, shedding layers as he burrowed into the oppressive heat under the blankets. A pair of long arms wrapped around him, welcomed him in.

“Mmm… Gabe. Glad you’re here. Sorry I growled at you earlier. Stupid fucking heat.”

“S’okay, Sammykins, not your fault.” Gabriel hesitated again, torn between nervousness and want. “Sam… I don’t think I can…”

  
  
Sam bent down, pressed a gentle peck against his lips. “I know, it’s fine, Gabe. I don’t need that, just you.”

Gabriel sighed in relief. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that, Samosa.” Sam chuckled, nuzzling scent into the top of his head. This was nothing like the rumours of omegas’ desperation in heat that Gabriel had heard about. Sam was being cuddly, sure, a little tactile, but Gabriel was more than happy to snuggle him through the next few days. He smiled against Sam’s chest. “Okay, what can I do to help?”

  
  
“Just… be here.”

  
  
Gabriel looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Sam elaborated. “You could… lie on top of me. Doesn’t have to be a sex thing, I promise,” he said quickly as Gabriel balked, “it’s the pressure, it keeps me calm. And that way, I can scent you too. That should make it better.”

“Sounds doable. Aye aye captain, coming aboard!”

Sam snickered at his ridiculousness, twisting them around and throwing off the oppressive heat of the blankets. Gabriel shifted, climbed up somewhat awkwardly. Just as he was lying down, he felt a hardness pressing against his hip and froze.

Sam winced. “Sorry.”

Gabriel hesitated. This was all so much… different than what he’d expected. But here Sam was, squirming deliciously under him with embarrassed arousal, arousal because of _Gabriel_ , and the sight and smell of him made Gabriel’s alpha roar to life in a way it never had before. And suddenly, all his reservations were gone. He knew exactly what he was gonna do. He knew how to take care of his mate.

He settled himself more solidly on top of Sam. “Not your fault. It’s a physiological reaction, right?” He smiled when Sam nodded rapidly, blinking up at him. “And anyway,” Gabriel continued, snaking one hand down, “when I’m better? I absolutely want to feel this inside me.”

Sam’s pupils, which had already been wide, blew out until they nearly eclipsed his irises. He licked his lips. “You’d… you’d do that? Oh- Gabe!” 

“This is okay, right?” 

Sam nodded furiously as Gabriel stroked him through his boxers, his thighs twitching open involuntarily. “Yeah, yeah, don’t stop,” he said, breathless. The scent of slick wafted up, heady and pungent, and Gabriel watched as a crimson blush coloured his cheeks with embarrassment. Gabriel squeezed gently, stroking more firmly, grinning. He might not be able to knot Sam yet, but this? This he could do. 

That beautiful flush spread across Sam’s chest as he threw his head back. He was so worked up already, Gabriel realised. So desperate, trying to hold himself back. “G-Gabe… you… you don’t need to, don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, I don’t need-”

“I’m gonna work you up, just like this, until you’re all hot and bothered and wet for me,” Gabriel rode over his protestations, watching Sam’s mouth open on a gasp of arousal as he twisted his wrist. “Gonna wait until you’re had and leaking and begging. Then I’m gonna get up and sit right down on your cock.” Sam gasped, and Gabriel grinned, bending down to rub his scent over Sam’s chest, biting gently on a nipple to pull another delicious gasp out of him. “It’s gonna be so tight inside me, Sam, tight and hot. You’re gonna be so fucking big inside me. Fuck, you’re huge, and I wanna feel every inch of you.”

Sam tossed his head to the side, whimpered, and Gabriel couldn’t resist the invitation. He lunged up to mouth and bite at the taught lines of his neck, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Sam writhed underneath him. Shit, but he was having to hold himself back, Sam was just too perfect. 

He slipped his hand past Sam’s waistband, closing his hand around the heat of him, pressing his thumb gently against his slit to make him shudder. He was getting close, Gabriel could tell by the noises leaking out of him, a symphony of gasps and grunts and whimpers whenever he squeezed him gently in his fist. His other hand sneaked down below the first, one clever finger pressing into where he was hot and wet, and Sam’s legs jerked under him, a desperate whine bursting from his throat. 

“I’m gonna ride you until you come, just like this,” He whispered in his ear, “Come on, Sammy, come for me. Let me hear you.”

  
  
“Gabriel!” Sam gasped. His eyes flew open, his mouth dropping open as his body tensed and he came in a surge of heatscent. 

Gabriel worked him through it, waited until the shudders died down into exhausted limpness before he pressed a kiss to Sam’s chest and got up to get a washcloth. He slipped into the kitchen on his way, snagging water and snacks. Thank Father that Dean and Cas weren’t awake to see him scuttling nearly naked through the corridors. He loved the rest of his little flock, but some things were just for mates.

When he got back, He was surprised to find Sam was tucked back under the blankets, making the most miserable whines that Gabriel had ever heard.

Gabriel threw himself back into bed, instantly forgetting about the cloth. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

“You left me,” Sam muttered, genuine hurt and anxiety in his voice. 

“Just went to get a washcloth, sweetheart.”

  
  
“I know,” Sam muttered, embarrassed. 

Oh. Of course. Heat. Gabriel was so stupid. Every one of Sam’s instincts were telling him that the alpha that had just knotted him had just upped and left. 

“Back now, I promise. I’m not leaving.” Gabriel murmured as he rolled them both so he was on top again. He felt Sam melt into the mattress under him, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“S’good… thank you, Gabe… but what about…?”

Gabriel smiled, capturing his wandering hands. “Don’t worry about me. Maybe another time, yeah?”

“M’kay. You’re such a good alpha…” 

Before Gabriel could do anything more than blush at that, Sam’s mouth fell open. A quiet snore escaped him. A purr resonated deep under Gabriel’s hands as Sam settled into sleep, utterly relaxed.

Gabriel chuckled quietly, settling down to sleep as well. If it was always going to be like this, he didn’t think he minded heats.


End file.
